Phoenix Wright Political Attorney
by AutomonousMagistrate14
Summary: After hearing about the Great Britain leaving the EU Phoenix Wright travels to the aforementioned country to meet with its leaders
1. The Journey

Phoenix Wright leaned back and sipped his coffee, reading the newspaper in his hands. A clock ticked quietly in the background. "I see England has voted to leave the European Union. Any thoughts, Apollo?" Phoenix Wright inquires. "I daresay the smaller EU countries will suffer; The UK was considered one of the big players and now some countries lose their safety nets" Apollo responds. "I agree. Any country in debt will feel a huge blow. The countries who primarily trade with Great Britain suffer too".

Apollo stands "Something needs to be done Phoenix, I have a client to meet". Phoenix puts down his newspaper, uncrosses his legs and grabs his coat. "I have a continent to save" he grumbles. While Phoenix walked out the door he called Edgeworth. "Hey Edgeworth, You have been to Europe before. Can you come to England with me?" Edgeworth immediately agrees, he was planning to go himself anyway. Phoenix met Edgeworth at the airport and they traveled together.

"Edgeworth. Do you think we can do anything?" Phoenix asks. Edgeworth gives Phoenix a long, hard look "I can only hope". Their plane touches down in Heathrow and after a brief stretch from the two of them, they head off into the hustle and bustle of London. Edgeworth frowns when he can't see his luggage. "You go on to the hotel, Phoenix. I need to find my spare clothes" Edgeworth motions he'll be fine. Phoenix pushes through the crowd and make his way towards their hotel.

"Welcome to the Gatewater Hotel!" the bellboy says. "Hey, don't I recognize you from a case a while back?" Phoenix asked. "Ah yes sir, the Gatewater Hotel is a chain company, may I take your bags?" Phoenix gives his details to the bellboy and retires to his room. Phoenix sprawls out on his bed and tries to plan his next move; Phoenix wonders if there's anyone he can talk to, any British people he knows...

Aha!

Phoenix knocks on the door in front of him somebody looks through the eye-hole. "My dear attorney! How are you?" the man pulls the door open quickly. The first thing Phoenix saw was a hat that seemed to double the size of his head. "Professor! Who's at the door?" a boy calls from inside. "Phoenix Wright" Layton replies with a twinkle in his eye. Soon Phoenix was sitting on an armchair with a cup of tea in his hand. Small talk was ample as the two caught up with the others adventures.

"I suppose it's time I explain why I'm in England, professor" Phoenix ventures. "Yes, yes, now that the pleasantries are out of the way I guess we must" Layton replies quickly. "The thing is... I'm here about England leaving the EU" Phoenix says quickly. Layton sighs "I understand you see this as a problem, but Great Britain makes its own choices". "Well here's a puzzle Layton" Phoenix starts "What happens to a countries people when they're in poverty". Hershel Laytons face darkens considerably.

"What would you suggest, Attorney?" flames flickers in the hearth. "I wish to converse with the prime minister and convince him to stay in the EU" Phoenix says straight-faced. "And if he refuses?" Layton says in a low voice. Phoenix is sweating "We'll cross that bridge when we get there".

Laytons face remains neutral for a few moments before he quietly says "I'm not some fool that goes against the crown Phoenix. A true gentleman wouldn't chase the Prime Minister and subvert their homeland". A clock chimes in the background signalling 12 o'clock. "I believe it's time you go home, old accomplice" Layton says slowly.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Phoenix was lost. What was he to do now? Layton had made his position clear and Phoenix didn't know anyone else in England. Edgeworth had returned with his luggage and was sitting on the bed across from Phoenix. "Where do you plan to search next Phoenix?" Edgeworth asks Phoenix.

Phoenix looks up at Edgeworth "I suppose our only lead now is the ex-prime minister". Edgeworth nods and they turn over for the night. When the morning came Edgeworth and Phoenix had already set off. They have much to do. First stop was David Cameron.

The first thing they noticed walking up to Mr. Camerons house was the strong smell of Alcohol. Knocking on the door they waited and waited and waited. Eventually cursing comes from behind the door as the lock is jiggled open. "What do you want?!" says the previous Prime Minister of the United Kingdoms wearing nothing but a vest, shorts and a bottle of beer in hand.

"We're here to revoke the referendum" Edgeworth replies calmly. "Whaat?! Watcha name kids?" Cameron spits. "Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright" Edgeworth fires back. "CONSPIRACIES THE LOT OF YOU!" Cameron tried to close the door but Phoenix stuck his foot in. "Please, an Edgeworth Conspiracy? Damon Gant escaping from prison is more likely!". Edgeworth and Wright share a chuckle.

"We need to know the story Cameron, the full story" Phoenix finishes. Cameron holds himself up for a second before deflating and relenting. The trio sat on the couch as Cameron explained the situation. "The thing is... well England voted to stay in the EU" Cameron starts.

This is disturbing, who could've orchestrated the entire government and manipulated the country? "Listen, I believe you can help my country" his voice drops to a whisper "It was her Majesty The Queen, she ruled that her private confidants votes be the only votes that counted" Cameron drops his head "I can't handle that level of corruption. I quit, what could of possibly happened to the Queen?!"

There was something fishy at hand and seeing how Mystery Inc. weren't around Phoenix and Miles will just have to do.


	3. The Big Question

"Phoenix! Slow down!" Edgeworth calls. After hearing about the Queens betrayal Phoenix had immediately rushed out the door. "Don't stop me Edgeworth! I am going to confront this 'Queen'" Phoenix spits the word Queen out like an insult. "Phoenix we need a plan! We cannot just demand an audience!" Edgeworths words finally reach Phoenix. He slows down, panting with held fists down at his sides.

It begins to rain.

"Why Edgeworth?! Why would she do this to her country?!" Phoenix yells. "I don't know... but we will find out" Edgeworth says quietly. After finding shelter Phoenix and Edgeworth sit down heavily, ready to plan their next move. "I am sorry Phoenix, but we only know one man who can have audience with the Queen" Edgeworth starts. Phoenixs gaze hardens "Layton."

*banging on the door* "Hershel! Hershel!" Layton gets up and opens the door. "Ah Phoenix, what do you need?" Layton grins. "An audience with the Queen" Phoenix bites back. Layton loses his smile and his jaw hits the ground "Are you mad my dear Attorney?!". "If you get me and an audience... consider that favour called off" Layton immediately straightens up. "Very well, meet me tomorrow and we will make our way too Buckingham palace".

"Thanks, Hershel" Phoenix leaves. Edgeworth had shrewdly watching the entire conversation and left without a word. "Do I want to know Wright?" Edgeworth says as soon as he catches up. "No, no you do not" Phoenix hails a taxi.

The Next Morning

"I have held my word Phoenix, your 'favour' is off" Layton turns on heel and leaves the room. Edgeworth and Phoenix are in a nicely furbished room, waiting for the Queen to call them in. A green light flashes and Phoenix enter the room, Edgeworth right on his heels. "Your majesty" Phoenix takes a bow. The Queen looked as if she could have done without this visit "Ah, Mr. Pright? Friend of the famous Hershel Layton?". "Wright" Phoenix replies curtly. "Of course". The silence drags on.

"Ah your majesty, if I may" Edgeworth interjects, The Queens eyes swing around to him "We traveled here to find out more about the referendum and well... we talked to Mr. Cameron" Edgeworth finishes. The Queen gasps slightly. "I see, what do you want to know?" she laments. "Where is your 'circle of friends' located" Phoenix asks. The Queen of Britain looks pressured. "A safe house in Big Ben" she finally lets out.

"Your majesty" Phoenix bows and leaves the room. Edgeworth does the same. "We have a lead Edgeworth, lets question them now!". The duo rush over to Big Ben and soon discover the hide-out of the confidants.

Who are they?


	4. The Realization

Phoenix and Edgeworth enter Big Ben. They lock eyes. "This is the end Edgeworth, after we expose these frauds Great Britain can rejoin the EU!" Phoenix comments. "Indeed, let us finish this debacle, once and for all!". Sharing a grim expression the duo open a service door and enter the iconic tower.

As they climbed the tower Phoenix couldn't help but think of Layton. The professor would be much more suited to finding secret rooms. After about an hour of exploring the castle Edgeworth notices a door blending in with the stone. "I believe this is our stop, Phoenix" Edgeworth says. Edgeworth pushes open the door and gasps. Phoenix rushes over.

Inside the room is roughly half a dozen men of various, generally unappealing, body shapes giggling to themselves. They dressed themselves like royalty. If royalty was covering yourself in enough shiny metals to outshine the North Star. The group of undesirables giggled and dribbled to themselves as they all crowded around a computer screen.

"Are... are you the men that denied the vote of the people?" Phoenix tries. The group turns around "yeh, and we're like royalty!". "most of us aren't even from this country!" another one laughs. Edgeworth starts trembling "You... you sir!" he points his finger at the leading figure, the most bulbous of them all "What is your name!".

"Don't you mean WATCHA NAME?!" he laughs "It's barrylawn". "Well Barry.." Edgeworth starts. "What are you, a dunce?! Its barrylawn!" barrylawn suddenly explodes. "Uh, right. Well let me get right to it. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Edgeworth explodes. "That's easy pal, it's because we're geniuses!" another guys says.

Phoenix is standing at the computer with a dark look on his face "You should see this Edgeworth". Edgeworth marches over "My God" realization dawns on his face. "That's right, these are the Bad Fanfic Writers of fanfiction .net" Phoenix says "These are the men that caused Britain to leave the EU!"


	5. How deep does the Rabbit Hole go?

"Edgeworth, my old friend, what will we do with these shams" Phoenix spits out "Not only do they make ridiculous online content but they also made Great Britain leave the EU!" Phoenix was nearly frothing by this remark.

"I understand your concern, they WILL face justice. At this moment there is a more pressing question, however. Why did the Queen entrust the country's referendum to them?" Edgeworth finishes. "It's because we are geniuses obviously! Look at this fic I wrote!" says one of the advisors as he rapidly types on the keyboard.

Edgeworth glances at the screen and curls his lip. "Judgeward? Yes I see. Very original?" Edgeworth leaves the last comment as a question. "Yeah look! Two reviews!" 'DrDigertz' considered this a good result. Phoenix was straight to the point "I do not see the point of such works. I know of net neutrality, but this just seems to waste your own time!"

One advisors suddenly gets very red-faced "SHITPOSTING IS AN ART! SOMETHING YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND!" he yells, veins bulging on his forehead. Phoenix and Edgeworth ignore his outburst. "barrylawn, please tell us why the Queen trusts you and your associates. She's not an 'ace fanboi' is she?" Wright and Edgeworth enjoy a private chuckle.

Before barrylawn could respond somebody burst in. "You are finished my attorney! You shall not defile the her majesty the Queens advisors with your presence any longer!" Professor Layton angrily brandishes a rapier. "I thought the good professor was against violence" Phoenix says coyly. "A true gentleman knows how to fence! En Garde!" Layton rushes at Phoenix.

Phoenix nimbly escapes the professors wrath and runs out the door. Layton hurries after him. "Wow, I could write a dank fic about this!" says one of the advisors. Edgeworth shoots him a withering glare before running out the door. The two men had run up the stairs. "Foolish Phoenix! Boxing yourself in!" Edgeworth curses.

Before long the three men were staring each other down at the top of Big Ben. "There's no where left to run Phoenix" Layton pants. They were surrounded by moving gears, in the literal heart of the iconic clock. "You're finished Phoenix! This is my win". "Objection! This is exactly where I want you!" yells Phoenix.

With some quick and dexterous movement Layton was disarmed and hanging off one of the arms of Big Ben! "You will not get away with this Phoenix! I will stand by the Queen, as will my countrymen!" Layton yells. "Maybe they will Layton" Phoenix says slowly "until I expose her as a fraud, that is!"

"Quick Edgeworth! We might catch them if we hurry!" Phoenix says as he and Edgeworth rush down the stairs towards the hidden room. as they burst into the room they see barrylawn trying to squeeze through a window. "Barry! Why did the Queen do this!" Edgeowrth yells. "barrylawn you idiot!" barrylawn yells.

Phoenix points his stolen sword at barrylawn, internally hoping he won't call his bluff. "Fine, fine! The Queen is... the Queen is..." barrylawn stutters. "What is it! Spit it out man!" Edgeworth yells.

"The Queen is Jakkid166" barrylawn splutters out.


	6. The Lead Up

"First thing we are doing is dropping you off to the local station" Edgeworth shakes barrylawn. "Sounds good" barrylawn gurgles. By mid-day the two had returned to Buckingham palace and barged through the door, running towards the Queens room.

"Stop!" yelled a royal guard and the duo were stopped by the small army. "Damnit! We need to get through! The Queen isn't herself!" roars Phoenix. "Get your mad ravings out of here!" a guard yells, as he throws Phoenix back. "S... stop" came a panting voice "Let that man through". The guard inhaled sharply.

"Did... did you not hear me?! Let the man through!" Professor Layton continues. "Professor?! Why are you helping us?!" Edgeworth says with wide-eyes. "I heard everything" Layton stands tall "As a true gentleman I will find the real Queen and rescue Britain!"

"Go on ahead my dear attorney, I have allies to contact and preparation to finish. I will meet back with you later, old accomplice" he finishes with a sly smile. Phoenix rushes in, wasting no time. "JAAAAKID!" he screams with a vengeance all the way. Kicking open the door he finds the Queen sitting on a stool, looking bored.

"What is it you desire attorney?" she says quaintly. "You cannot fool me Jakkid! You have been sold out by your allies!" Phoenix challenges. "Is this a silly theory? Should I call you MatPat?" the queen chuckles. "I found your allies the fan fiction writers" Phoenix replies levelly. The Queen grimances before pulling the mask off. "Alright, you dummy. I'm Jakkid166 what do you want?" says the now unsightly man. "I want you to return the Queen and let Britain rejoin the EU!".

Jakkid scoffs "Now why would I do that? We were having so much fun here, my fan fiction writer buddies are finally recognised as the geniuses they are!". "Geniuses in a cell, maybe" Phoenix grins. Jakkid pales "A..anyway, you can't do anything to me; It will be your word against Her Majesty the Queen!".

"That may be true, but there is one place, one place where everyone is equal" Phoenix levels his finger "In court!"


	7. The Trial begins

"Huh? Court? Why would I go to court? I'm the Queen of England!" Jakkid laughs. "Court is the ultimate representation of Justice, a final test of our abilities" Phoenix responds. "Oh?" Jakkid says, looking interested. Phoenix smirked. He had him now. "Indeed Jakkid, this could be just like..." Phoenix leaned in close "...one of your fanfictions". Jakkid was practically salivating.

"Very well Phoenix, I will have you charged with obstruction of International Affairs; I will see you in court tomorrow" Jakkid grins widely. "Good, I have to prepare" Phoenix responds with a curt smile. Phoenix marches out the door with Edgeworth in tow. "Do you have a plan Phoenix? We do not have enough time for a full investigation" Edgeworth implores. "We have something better than evidence, we have a witness" Phoenix says with a broad smile.

"Phoenix, the prosecution must summon the witness, you don't have the power as the defence" Edgeworth says with a panicked expression, how could Phoenix make such a mistake?! "Easy Edgeworth, it's simple, I get the prosecution to call the witness!" Phoenix announces. Edgeworth frowns, getting the prosecution to call a witness damaging to their case? Who did Wright expect to face?

The Next Morning

Phoenix's shirt was neatly pressed, hair neatly combed and his badge was shining. He had an easy-going, confident expression on his face as walked through the court house with his back held straight. Jakkid sat outside the courtroom dressed as the Queen, flanked by guards. "Ready to be locked away forever for your meddling?" The Queen greets with a charming smile. "Ha! Matpat has better Theories than that!" Phoenix retorts.

The Queens smile quickly drops "I believe it's almost time for court" and she stifly stands and shuffled into the room. "Phoenix, the Queen would've picked the greatest prosecutor in Great Britain to oppose you. There's a huge opposition against you; why did you do this?" Edgeworth asks. Phoenix laughs "If I know Jakkid like I think I do I already know who the prosecution is". Phoenix smirks.

Phoenix throws open the doors of the court and strides in, ever confident. He sits down at the defences desk and prepares his case. After roughly 10 minutes the Judge enter the room.

"We are the here today for the Trial of a Phoenix Wright. Will you represent yourself Mr. Wright?" the honorable judge finishes. "Yes, your Honor". "Very good, and is the prosecution rea..." the Judge stops mid-sentence when he looks at the prosecution stand. The Queen of Great Britain is sitting there, a neutral expression on her face. "Yes, I am ready honorable Judge" she replies to the unfinished question.

"Uhh, proceeding on, I understand Phoenix has been charged with unlawful and unjust investigation of International Political affairs? May the prosecution give an opening statement?" The Judge is clearly still confused about the prosecution. "Certainly your Honor, Mr. Wright is clearly guilty. If my words do not carry enough weight then my evidence will" the queen says smoothly.

"I will have to ask for that evidence, prosecution" the Judge says. A brief flicker of emotion is seen on the Queens face. "Very well, I present my first piece of evidence. A photograph showing Phoenix Wright entering my office in Buckingham Palace" the Queen finishes quickly. A brief murmur is heard from the gallery as the evidence is handed to the Judge and confirmed. "Very well, this evidence is accepted into the court record" the Judge announces.

Phoenix takes a moment to examine the picture before passing it to Edgeworth by his side. It unmistakably showed Phoenix in the picture about to walk into the Queens room. Phoenix tries to imagine how this picture was taken, a hidden camera maybe? It doesn't matter anyway. "Want to expand on this prosecution? How does meeting you constitute a breach of the law?" Phoenix tries.

"Very good Phoenix, this picture alone doesn't show your intent. My testimony does however" the Queen says. Phoenix tries to say something but the Queen quickly cuts him off "my testimony is reinforced by the guards at the base of the palace you tried to forcibly bypass". Phoenix grits his teeth. "This can easy be led to the logical conclusion of your involvement" the Queen finishes.

"Very good, your rebuttal Defence?" the Judge asks. "Yes my initial entry to Buckingham was somewhat... forced, but afterwards it was cleared up by Professor Layton and I was granted audience with the Queen. My desperation does not, however prove I was involved politically with the country's recent decision. Further testimony will be required" Phoenix almost has to gasp for breath. The Queen studies him.

"I see, it just so happens another witness has been waiting down at the police station!" the Queen cries out. With a nod the bailiff detaches to request the witness to be brought to court. "He will be here shortly" the queen says smoothly.

After roughly 15 minutes a man walks with a swagger to the witness stand. "Name and occupation" the prosecution demands. "barrylawn, unemployed" barrylawn replies. "barry? can you testify to the court?" the judge asks. barrylawn hits him with a scowl "barrylawn you idiot, and sure I will".

"Here I was enjoying some recreational time with my buddies when Mr. Wright here barges in and starts yelling about freeing Britain and crazy stuff like that" barrylawns speech is accompanied by sporadic hand gestures. "Care to expand on the time and place, witness?" Phoenix cuts in. barrylawn glares "Yesterday, around noon. At my place." barrylawn says with short, curt responses. "By 'my place' do you mean your living quarters?" Phoenix tries to expand. After a short pause barrylawn says "Yes I do".

The Queen isn't liking this "Why does the position of the crime matter Mr. Wright? Wherever it happened it still happened". Phoenix smiles broadly "I understand your Majesty, I'm not trying to prove I didn't do it". the prosecution frowns. "I'm trying to prove I was just in doing it" Phoenix finishes. A sinking feeling is felt in Jakkids stomach as he realizes his mistake. "V..very well! Continue your cross-examination!" the Queen stutters. The gallery murmur.

"Would you care to establish where these quarters are barrylawn?" Phoenix asks. barrylawn mutters something. "Could you speak up?" Phoenix asks. "Big Ben" barrylawn says aloud. Gasping is heard throughout the courtroom. "Why would you be staying there?" the Judge implores. "barrylawn lives there with numerous other fellows all under the 'employership' of the Queen. These fellows are considered the personal advisors of the Queen and manipulated the ballot vote".

Silence reigns through the courtroom before pandemonium breaks out. "Yeah! I never voted to leave!" yell several people as they stand up shaking their fists at barrylawn. It takes several minutes for the judge to quieten the court. "SILENCE! I cannot let this statement stand without evidence Mr. Wright!" the judge yells. "I admit to this" barrylawn says, thinking he can get a shorter sentence. The Queen snaps her head around "I deny all connection to this individual and his associates!".

The poor judge had to quieten the court again. "Whether you claim to have connection or not to have connection with this 'group' questions have been raised" the judge says simply "court shall be postponed two days for investigation to take place".

"Consider today's court adjourned!" the judge bangs his gravel.


	8. The Investigation

"Well barrylawn, this isn't looking good for your leader" gloats Phoenix in the detention center. "I agree, I would look a little more worried in your place, barry" Edgeworth adds. Barrylawn stops giggling and grinning for a moment to correct Edgeworth "barrylawn pal. Have you forgotten we're all geniuses?! You fakes will never beat us!"

"Is there even much a point to talking at this point?" Phoenix pointedly asks Edgeworth. "We can come back after our investigation" Edgeworth agrees. Barrylawn was still sneering as they left the room. "Ah, gentlemen. Lets conduct our investigation" Layton says as soon as he sees them.

"I will show you the basics of my academic investigation technique, then" Layton says as they briskly walked through the crisp London morning. "I'm more than familiar with investigation!" Edgeworth laughs. "I've also investigated a crime scene or two myself" Phoenix and Edgeworth were laughing resonantly now. "Well, let's just get a move on" Layton grins.

They soon arrived at the hidden room in Big Ben and the investigation began. "It looks like the room has been pruned" Edgeworth grumbles. Indeed it did, the furniture and expensive decoration had all been removed; a single uncovered bulb hung from the roof above the computer, still logged on.

"I see. Layton, Edgeworth, check the corners and sides for anything not taken. I'll try to find something worthwhile on the computer" Phoenix leads. The team set to work with their respective jobs.

"Whew, anything, Edgeworth?" Layton calls from the other end of the room. "No, but.. Oh!" Edgeworth suddenly calls out. Phoenix leans back on the chair to look over, he hadn't found anything of use on the computer. "Yes with this... with this we can win the case with ease!" Edgeworth exclaims.


End file.
